


Irresistible Smell

by fightableomo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Mesophilia, NSFW, Omorashi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Alana takes care of one of her captives as he menstruates
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 14





	Irresistible Smell

**Author's Note:**

> there is reference to oviposition. no i will not explain. 
> 
> alana is a siren/fishy monster

Alana came up behind Eren and nuzzled his cheek, “You smell nice.”

He put a hand to her cheek to push her away, “That’s creepy, don’t say that. Why don’t you go bug one of the others?”

She shrugged, “I don’t feel like bugging them. I’ve told you you’re my favorite, right? I want to play with you. Besides, you smell like blood; how can I possibly resist you like this?” She sat down on the stone floor and pulled him into her bare lap. 

Immediately upon saying the word blood, Eren stiffened, “What do you mean I smell like blood?”

“I mean you smell like blood. But the kind of blood that’s been sitting on the rocks for a few days and has chunks of flesh still in it. It’s a good smell, it makes me want to eat you up.” She nuzzled him again before nipping at his ear. 

He started to shove, trying desperately to get out of Alama’s grasp, “Let go of me.”

She frowned, “I’m not actually going to eat you, you know. Not when you’re carrying my eggs.”

“I’m not worried about that,” he was practically whining at this point. “I think my period started.”

She raised a pale brow but refused to let him go. “I remember learning some things about mammalian cycles. Isn’t menstruation usually preceded by cramps? Why is this a surprise to you.”

Eren shrugged, “I thought my cramping was part of food poisoning. You keep feeding us weird shit like clams. Plus, I don’t like to think about my guts.”

Alana kissed his neck, “Okay. Are you still crampy?”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s not like you can fix it. Just let me get up and get a pad or something.”

“I’m afraid the seizing of your muscles will hurt my eggs. And I don’t even think you have any pads here.”

Eren huffed, “That’s just more proof you should let me go.”

“No. You can live without pads, and I don’t trust you to not hurt my babies in the real world without me by your side. Look, you don’t even know how to stop cramps.”

He rolled his hazel eyes, though it wasn’t like Alana wasn’t looking, “There’s no way to stop them as far as I’m concerned. Besides, they aren’t really that bad.”

“But I’m still afraid they’ll hurt my eggs.” Without warning, she slipped one of her impossibly cool hands down the front of his pants, letting her fingers curl up and start to probe. 

“H-hey, what are you doing!” Despite his vocal protests, he made no move to pull away anymore. 

“I’m trying to help with cramps. I heard somewhere that an orgasm can force the walls of the uterus to relax and nullify cramps.” As she spoke, she rubbed his clitoris with one finger as two other’s ventured down to probe at the opening. 

Eren’s tight little hole was already dripping, though it was easily discernible as blood considering the small chunks of uterine lining that accompanied it. 

He fell limp against Alana, heaving a breathy moan, “I don’t need this…” He barely managed to get out words as he shivered with pleasure. 

“My, you’re getting excited already.”

He whined, “I’m sensitive right now.”

“If you say so,” She practically purred as she continued to play with Eren. 

Eventually, he climaxed, relaxing completely in Alana’s lap. As he did, his bladder let loose. Immediately his face flushed as he realized perhaps he climaxed too harshly. 

With a soft giggle, Alana pulled her hand away, only to wipe her bloody, wet fingers on the front of his shirt. “Cutie. Go ahead and clean up.”


End file.
